mudsfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
Welcome to the Muds Wiki All about online text-based adventure games, known as MUSHes, MUCKs, MOOs, MUDs, DUMs, A MUD (Multiple User Dimension, Multiple User Dungeon, or Multiple User Dialogue) is a computer program which users can log into and explore. Each user takes control of a computerized persona/avatar/incarnation/character. You can walk around, chat with other characters, explore dangerous monster-infested areas, solve puzzles, and even create your very own rooms, descriptions and items. Cool Articles Articles and links about MU clients for play MU Articles about individual games that are currently active and you can play them Alter Aeon 7 Degrees of Freedom |row2 = 4 Dimensions [[AlexMUD]] OrcMUD |row3 = 3Kingdoms [[LegendMUD]] Aadaria ROT |row4 = FateMUD Shadow Seige Aardwolf |row5 = Genesis Rusted Promises |row6 = Everwar MUME |row7 = Dawn of Ages Materia Magica |row8 = Cajun Nights Mirrors of the Wheel |row9 = Avatar Mordor |row10 = The Isles NiMUD NannyMUD |row11 = ArcticMUD 8bitMUSH |row12 = AnotherMUD RavenMUD }} MU Software History * DikuMUD family tree Articles about published MU software distributions [[Merc]] Envy, NiMUD, ROM, Godwars EmlenMUD, Godwars II |row5 = TinyMUSH PennMUSH, TinyMUSE, TinyMUCK PernMUSH |row6 = MUX |row7 = DUM |row8 = LPMud |row9 = MUDI MUDII }} Articles about, or links to, MU Listing Services * Mud Gamer * MudBytes.net * The Mud Connector - TMC Website * NiMUD.org's Webmudlister * Telnet Games Listing at Orcs.biz * TopMudSites.com Articles about open source related to text roleplaying games Articles about rogue and nethack type text games Famous Mudders Historic game tombstone articles Vocabulary words and articles pertaining to academia regarding MUs and video games Policy Our policy is, if it isn't illegal to post on Wikia, you can! That means no personal attacks. We also are forgiving administrators and never ban indefinitely. The longest ban is 1 year if the user being banned is not a confirmed "sock puppet", which is the one exception to this rule. All MUD-related content is ok here and for historical purposes we'd like everything we can find to be here that's ok to be here. It's also ok to post things about other text adventure games, like rogues, etc. Editing Rules * Follow the rules of Wikia. * Don't massively rewrite an article if it's been there for a while. * Don't flame incessantly. * Use real evidence, not hearsay from forums. * Be nice. * Don't undo and undo and undo, that's just stupid. * Don't lie, back it up with evidence. Did I say that already? Well, I said it again. * Be thorough! Include whatever images, text and other links you can. * Try to maintain pages you care about! * Leave people's personal information where it belongs: in private. Because players of MUs are often anonymous or write under pseudonyms, unless they themselves come out, it's best not to post their personal information and we'll remove it if they complain about it. This isn't about some meta-war, it's about games and having fun. Latest Category:Browse